Forgotten Memories
by Theblackangels
Summary: Discontinued- I no longer like SesshXKags, and I have no clue what to do with this story. Kagome lets sesshomaru wish on the jewel, at the same time she does.But what will happen... now that they dont have their memory?


_**Forgotten Memories**_

Kagome bandaged the rest of Sango's wounds. They were not fatal, but enough to make the slayer go limp if she tried to move too much.

Kagome got up and walked over to Sesshomaru. He faced the hills, but his eyes had that far away look, as if, he was in deep thought. His head tiled towards the heavens.

"Sesshomaru..." she bowed her head.

He didn't acknowledge her; he continued to stare at the heavens.

Kagome suddenly felt that he had forgotten she existed; she raised her head to yell at him.

But she noticed, a single tear run down his cheek, dropping onto the ground, just as silent as it came. Leaving only a trail of water, to show, it was not her imagination.

He looked down at the ground and kneeled.

She looked down. She noticed the human girl he traveled with... what was her name?...

"Rin..." Sesshomaru said softly. His hand caressed her cheek.

"im sorry. I've failed you..." sesshomaru said softly.

'What does he..' then she saw, the girl had blood all over her clothing.

The girl must have gotten hurt at some point of the final battle with Naraku.

She turned her head to glance over her shoulder.

Sango sat, laying on the bark of a tree, her head rested on Miroku's shoulder. But her attention was else where, and she was staring at Sesshomaru and Rin with sad eyes.

She knew how it felt to lose some one you care about. And Rin, although sesshomaru would never admit it, was someone he cared about.

Miroku sat next to her. He was holding her close, hopping to comfort her.

While Inuyasha sat under another tree, on the other side sat Kikyo, who was recovering from her wounds.

'What should I do?' Kagome wondered. She wrapped her fingers around the jewel she wore. And, pulled it loose from the chain, from which it hangs.

She looked down at the completed shikion jewel.

They had agreed that she would not make a wish. And since she had always gotten through the well with a jewel shard….That if she had made a wish, she would be stuck in her own time.

'But...' she looked over. Sesshomaru's expression remained emotionless. But his golden eyes showed more emotion than he possibly could.

_Regret…_

_Anger…_

_Compassion…_

_Sadness…_

she clutched the jewel. and walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru? Is Rin, Dead?"

sesshomaru did not turn to her when he answered her question.

"yes.." he said with a tinge of sadness in this voice.

She held out the jewel. "im sorry Sesshomaru... but.. The jewel can revive her.." she stated.

"KAGOME! YOU'RE OFFERING THE JEWEL TO THAT BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU-" inuyasha started

"SIT!" kagome yelled.

she turned her attention back to Sesshomaru.

"Do you want to wish on the jewel and bring Rin back? My wish was to stay here………"

She turned and looked at her friends, Sango and Miroku held concern, Shippo looked as if he was about to cry.

Inuyasha was still stuck in the small crater.

Kirara had her head to the side, like she was confused.

Then, an idea popped inside her head.

"i know" she smiled at Sesshomaru, who only gave her a sideways glance.

"How about we wish at the same time." he nodded.

'Anything to get you away from me' Sesshomaru thought sarcastically.

She held out the jewel once more, and this time Sesshomaru's hand covered hers.

"I wish that everybody who was hurt and killed by Naraku is alive and well." Kagome said smiling.

'I wish' sesshomaru started... 'That the miko stays in this world... and that... no one remembers any of this besides me...'

A picture of Shippo, Rin, him and ah-un flashed in his memory.

The kit was telling Rin how to play a game the miko, taught him. Ah-un stayed by his side as Sesshomaru watched the two play.

No sooner had the picture appeared, it disappeared. And a faint pink glow engulfed them………

A/n

Tba- srry it's short. This is only the intro.

Besides, I have a lot of work to do.

Any suggestions for the next chapters?

Oh, and anybody know what sesshomaru's going to do when he meets them again?

And does anybody want to guess at how he meets each one of them?

cause in the next chapter, they aren't going to be where they're supposed to be.

_TBA_


End file.
